Burn Notice
by kwangmablade
Summary: After the war Harry decided that combat was in his blood so he signed on with the Unspeakables but when they burned him he was left with nothing. Now with no resources and only the help of two old friends, Harry must discover who burned him and why.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first fic and essentially its a fusion of the tv show Burn Notice and the Harry Potter series, any suggestions on what I can do to improve would be appreciated. Oh and the standard disclaimer, I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.

Burn Notice  
My name is Harry Potter, and I used to be an Unspeakable until...

_It's too bloody hot in this damn country_, Harry thought as he strode towards the front doors of the Fairbanks Motel. As he stepped through the door, a rush of cool hit washed over him and he relished in it for a moment. As he stopped he thought about his assignment and why he was in this country. _Ghana is a bleeding hellhole_, he thought, walking towards the front desk. A young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty years old sat at the front desk, looking decidedly bored, and perked up noticeably when he approached her. Harry took off his sunglasses and tucked them into the pocket of his grey suit jacket.

She spoke with almost no trace of the local accent. "Good afternoon sir, can I be of service today?"

Harry glanced down at her name tag and then grinned charmingly at her. "Why yes, you can, Alala; my name is Andrew Thompson and I am supposed to meet an associate of mine, a Mr. Anthony Devonshire, but I seem to have forgotten what room he's in and it's very important that I get to this meeting on time. Could you do me a small favor and tell me the room number?"

She tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear and shyly glanced down. "I really shouldn't sir, it's against the rules."

He looked at her in the eyes and smiled. "Please, Alala. It's very important that I'm not late."

She blushed and looked down at the computer in front of her.

"...Well, alright. Just give me a minute." She typed something into the computer and said, "Ah here we go, he's in room 319, the elevators are down the hallway to the left Mr. Thompson."

"Thank you, Alala."

Harry walked over to the elevator and got in. The elevator appeared at first to be empty, but as he stepped inside he felt the tip of a wand dig into his side and he heard a rough, gravelly voice say from behind him, "You're late, Mr. Thompson; and Mr. Devonshire does not appreciate tardiness. I will escort you to him and if you try anything funny you'll be having a little accident."

Harry stood perfectly still as his yet unseen guard dug the wand between his ribs, while the elevator started its journey up to the third floor.

"Now I want you to very slowly take your wand and put it on the floor in front of you."

Slowly, Harry reached inside the left sleeve of his jacket and pulled out his wand. When it hit the floor of the elevator he heard a swish of fabric, and in his pereiphereal vision he saw two men appearing out of nowhere in the elevator with him. Goon number one quickly retrieved Harry's wand and tucked it into his back pocket.

"You know, people have lost their butt cheeks doing that," Harry said with a little smirk. Number one looked uncomfortable and quickly shifted the wand to his front pocket. Harry's smirk widened. "Do you want to guess what they lost doing that?"

He looked decidedly uncomfortable now and quickly shifted the wand to his off hand, glaring at the still smirking Harry. Goon number two, on his left, smirked at him as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The wand in his side dug in a little harder. "Move." The three moved down the hallway until they arrived at room 319.

Goon number one knocked on the door and a muffled voice from the other side asked who it was. "It's us, boss, and we brought Potter."

There was a click and the door swung open, but before Harry could take another step, another wand was shoved in his face.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd almost think that you lot didn't trust me," he said.

A voice carried out from further back in the room. "They said you had a smart mouth, Mr. Thompson."

Harry was herded into the room, ; inside were three more men, two of them standing on either side of the third who sat in a rolling chair, near a table in the center of the room with two more chairs. Anthony Devonshire was a man of average height with brown hair and blue eyes and he spoke with just the slightest hint of an Irish brogue. He was simply a very average looking individual, which made it all the more remarkable that he was head of the business for one of the largest magical crime syndicates in all of Europe. Anthony gestured at one of the chairs in front of him and said, "If we could get down to business Mr. Thompson, my time is far too valuable to waste here much longer."

Harry nodded obligingly as he went to sit down. "Of course."

The crimeboss snapped his fingers; one of the men behind him retrieved a briefcase from a desk in the corner of the room and passed it to him.

He put the briefcase down on the table and flipped it open. Inside was an assortment of pieces of various magical beasts. A dragon's claw, hippogriffs' feather's, lethifold skin and other heavily restricted potion and wand ingredients.

"This is but a sample, Mr. Thompson. After we receive payment, full shipment will begin."

"How soon can we expect shipment of the merchandise to begin?"

"Within the week."

Mr. Devonshire reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small white crystal, which he showed to Harry. "This is one of the newer models of Gringotts transaction crystals."

Anthony placed his hand on the crystal; it flashed blue once and then went back to white. He slid it back towards Harry and stared at him expectantly. Harry outstretched his palm and placed it on the crystal, but when he did, instead of blue it glowed a deep red.

He stared at the crystal in surprise and moved his hand over the top of the crystal again—and once again it glowed red. Devonshire's henchmen grew tense and drew their wands.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Thompson?" Anthony asked with far more than a hint of annoyance.

"No, of course not, there must just be a slight bit of confusion, if you would give me just a moment with my associates, I'm sure we can straighten this out with a minimum of difficulty." Harry stood up and moved to a corner of the room, with two of the hired muscle following him, and he withdrew a two -way mirror from under his shirt. A hooded face appeared in the mirror.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "Croaker, what is going on? My payment transfer isn't going through and I need you to fix it quick because these guys are getting really damn twitchy!"

Croaker didn't speak for a moment and then replied, "It isn't going to go through, Harry."

Harry was stunned. "What do you mean, it isn't going to go through? Croaker, this is not the time."

The man on the other side spoke clearly and concisely.

"It isn't going to go through because it's not allowed to. There's a burn notice out on you, Harry. Goodbye." The face disappeared and the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home is where the heart is**

Harry gave a tight grin at Mr. Devonshire. "There is a small delay in the payment transfer, Mr. Devonshire, nothing to worry about." He grabbed his mirror and furiously whispered into it, "Croaker, answer me you bastard!"

It was no use though, the mirror remained dark. Anthony nodded at the two men closest to Harry; they grabbed his arms and dragged him back towards the center of the room.

"Mr. Thompson, I am growing distressed. If I didn't know better I'd say that you were wasting my time, and I know a smart man such as yourself wouldn't do something like that," he said, with the or else at the end left unspoken.

"If you'll just give me another—" Harry was cut off as Anthony snapped his fingers, and one of the bodyguards loosed a bludgeoning hex at his stomach. He doubled over with the wind knocked out of him from the blow.

"Anthony, you're overreacting, this is all just one big mistake." He wheezed out

Anthony stood up and walked to the large window behind him. With a sigh, he waved a hand at his men. "No Mr. Thompson, the mistake was yours when you wasted months of my time. You know what to do, boys."

The men holding Harry quickly released another bludgeoning hex into his stomach and began to drag him out the door. Colored spots danced across Harry's vision as he tried to regain his equilibrium from the bludgeoning hexes; suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back as the men hit the top of the stairs. He was dimly aware of the trip down the stairs, but by the time they reached the bottom, he had managed to clear his head a bit. The men picked him up and frog-marched him into one of the lobby bathrooms, where they threw him to the floor on his back. While one went to the door as a lookout, the man on the left withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Sorry mate, nothing personal." He began to make the motion for the Killing Curse. "Avada Ked—"

Before he could finish the incantation, Harry lashed out with his foot and mule-kicked him in the crotch. The man sank to the floor. Harry scrabbled for the wand and sent a silent Stunner at the second man's back before he could retaliate. He stood up, took a deep breath, and looked down at the man clutching his more than likely ruptured scrotum.

"Nothing personal about this either then, right?" He quickly waved the stolen wand and let off a Killing Curse at each of the downed men**.**

Harry ran towards the door, but before he could get there he heard a muffled voice coming from the man behind him. Quickly he withdrew his wand and turned to look down at the corpse as he knelt beside it. When he rolled the body over, the voice became clearer: it was coming from a mirror in the man's pocket.

"Vincent, you imbecile, what's taking so damn long?"

Harry cursed quietly and tried to assess his options. He knew Apparition was out because of the wards on the area, and his emergency Portkey had been destroyed by the bludgeoning hexes, sohis only good option was to try and get out of the wards' range and Disapparate to a safe location.

The voice on the mirror got louder. "Vince isn't responding, send a couple of boys down there and tell them to be careful."

Harry hurried for the door and paused in the entryway, where he took a moment to try and clean himself up a bit so he'd attract a little less attention outside. He walked out the door through the lobby; Alala the receptionist waved at him as he passed and started to say something but he was already outside before she could get it out. As he tried to figure out the best way to go, he noted that the area was particularly crowded, which would be good for losing a tail in. He knew that the wards only stretched for about a mile in any direction so he started off east down the sidewalk and tried to lose himself in the crowd, but before he could walk more than thirty feet down the road, he heard shouting coming from the direction of the hotel.

"Vincent and Albert are down, find this bastard and put him down!"

When he glanced back he saw five men splitting up to search different directions. Harry did his best to hurry down the sidewalk without being noticed, but considering his location, it wasn't easy at all. He hadn't made it more than ten more feet when he noticed the men coming in his direction break into a sprint. Casting subtlety aside he knew he'd been spotted and he started running; he turned a corner and went down the first alley he came across. He knew he didn't have long to get away: with any organized chase, the longer it went on, the more time reinforcements had to arrive and the pursuers to make plans. Harry had the advantage that they couldn't use any magic to catch him in such a crowded Muggle area, and they would have to rely on only chasing him down.

As he turned another corner he realized he'd come to a dead end; with no options left, he decided to try his luck with one of the doors and he slammed through the door straight ahead of him at the end of the alleyway. A woman screamed as the door burst open but he didn't stop, he knew that if he stopped only for a minute he was screwed. Luckily the back door of the house was unlocked. He threw it open and continued onward into the wooded area behind the house. It was a few hundred more feet to go until he was safely out of range of the wards. His legs burned from the strain of sprinting for so long but he poured on the speed.

Before he could get further, he saw a robed figure emerge from the tree line. He raised his wand to let off a spell but relaxed as the figure got closer.

"Lee?"

Lee broke into a grin and waved at his old friend and comrade in the Unspeakables.

"Harry, I'm so happy you're alive. We've been looking all over for you."

"Lee, what the hell is going on? Croaker said something about a burn notice out on me and left me to die back there."

Lee nodded. "I know, Harry, so that's why I really hate to do this."

Harry looked bewildered for a moment before a spell struck him in the collapsed to the ground and as everything started to fade, he caught one last look at Lee's face before everything faded to black.

Pain was the only thought Harry could process as he blearily began to open his eyes. When his sight finally started to adjust, he tried to look around. He was lying on a rather comfortable bed and his wounds from the meeting were gone. The floorboards creaked nearby and he heard a soft feminine voice with a hint of a french accent "Good morning Harry."


End file.
